Takuya, Zoe, and Random Chapter Titles
by kmartmfc
Summary: Life for the Chosen Children after their little digital world excursion. Takumi all the way. I swear, the best part of this fic is thinking up the chapter titles. XD
1. Snow Patrol, Shampoo, and Hot Coco

Hey readers! This is kmartmfc bringing you his second fanfic! This is a Takumi (my second favorite pairing in Digimon, right after Taiora.) First of all, I know I said you can flame me all you want, and you still can, but I see no reason because there are multiple Takumi scenes in season 4 and barely any evidence of other couples. Now, Chapter 1 of _Takuya, Zoe, and Random Chapter Titles._

WARNING: I do like depressing endings; it makes the story more realistic. I haven't figured out if this one is going to be depressing or not but it's okay. The only way I'll write a depressing ending is if I throw a lot of Takumi in there along the way.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Digimon. If I did, it would have a much better plot and there would be a worldwide genocide of Sorato fans. Just saying.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Snow Patrol, Shampoo, and Hot Coco

------------------------------------------------

The young 16 year old boy half ran, half stumbled, his way around the bedroom to find something recently washed to wear to school. He came across a red, long sleeved shirt and tugged it over his head before putting a yellow t-shirt over it. He then slipped into a pair of cargo shorts and ran out of the room after snatching up his trademark hat and goggles and his backpack.

"Fuck!" Takuya exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of the kitchen clock. "I'm gonna be late!" He ignored the breakfast sitting on the counter, which he assumed was made by his mother before she left for work, and dashed to the apartment door. Takuya was about to slide out as he heard the sweet voice he heard every night in his dreams.

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. 'Fuck-I'm-going to be late again'?" he heard her say as Izumi Orimoto came down the hallway that lead to the living room.

"Wait… Zoe? What are you doi-? Never mind, I'm going to school! Shouldn't you be there already, Ms. 'Perfect attendance for five years running'?" Takuya inquired at the gorgeous blonde that was standing in front of him.

"Well, some people look at the five inches of snow on the ground and think, 'Oh, snow! Maybe we're going to have a snow day!'" Zoe retorted sarcastically.

"What does that have to do with anyth-? Oh. Never mind." Takuya stepped back inside and shut the door. "Okay then, smarty pants. Answer this. Why are you in my house at seven-fifty in the morning? Are you stalking me or something?" He joked. For some reason, however, Zoe started to blush madly. She knew it was a joke. They had been best friends since met on the Trailmon that had rushed them away from the Shibuya train station almost five years ago. They just had a strange way of showing it. So why was she blushing at a little playful banter with her best friend?

"I only came by to see if you had woken up yet!" Zoe retorted. "Only, your mom said you were still sleeping, so she invited me in and gave me some breakfast." Takuya looked quizzically at the untouched plate of eggs, and then looked back at Zoe. "That's not mine, dumb ass." She said, regaining her former, quick-witted composure. "I ate mine a long time ago. You know, you should really get an alarm clock."

"Then whose is that?"

"Yours." She said simply. "I figured that you'd be hungry, as always. So, I decided to make you something." Another blush threatened to creep up her cheeks as she said this. Takuya felt a strange rush of affection toward the girl and watched her turn her head to he wouldn't see the blush that won over her will power.

"Oh. Um, thanks. And for the record, I do have an alarm clock." Takuya stated. "Its name is Shinya and it succeeds at bugging me awake every morning." He heard Zoe giggle and felt another swoop of emotion in the pit of his stomach. He loved her laugh, her golden hair, her emerald eyes. _Actually, _Takuya though, _everything about her is perfect._ He was brought back to reality when she stopped laughing and he realized something.

"Speaking of the little brat, where is he? He'd better have a good excuse for not waking me up this morning." Takuya said in his older brother voice that he would never use when talking about Tommy, which Zoe concluded was because Takuya and Shinya lived in the same house day in and day out.

"Your mom had to go in early today because she had some important meeting, so Shinya had to go with her if he wanted to get to school on time. Apparently, you're not the only one that rushes out the door before checking the weather because only after they left did they realize that Shinya didn't have school. He's with her now. " Zoe responded. "That means that we have the whole house to ourselves." Takuya stared to blush furiously at this, and only after she saw this did she realize what she had said.

"I- well, what I meant to say was that- I- um," She sputtered. Takuya, however, jumped in to save them both some awkward words.

"I got it, Zoe." Zoe sighed in relief. "I think I'll have some of that now." Takuya said as he plopped down in the chair in front of the plate of eggs. Zoe turned to go get her water from the living room.

"You might want to heat that up first. It's been there for half an hour." Zoe recommended over her shoulder.

"Heat what up?" came her reply as she turned around to see an empty plate and Takuya leaning back and rubbing his stomach. "I gotta say Zoe, you're a good cook. I could get used to this" He stated which made Zoe blush furiously (again!).

"Whatever. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" She suggested.

"Aww, but I wanna go outside!" Takuya said in the voice that Zoe knew she couldn't refuse.

"But I don't have a coat."

"You can borrow mine."

"YOU, Takuya Kanbara, have a coat?" Zoe said. She had never seen him dress in proper winter attire. I mean, he was about to rush out of the house in a couple of thin shirts and shorts. Then again, Zoe hadn't planned what she was going to wear either, and all of her cute sweatshirts were wrinkled. Sure, she had other sweatshirts, but she would never wear them in the presence of Takuya. What if he thought they were ugly?

"My mom buys them to tell me that I have options and make sure other people don't think that she's not supplying for my brother and me, but I've never worn it." Takuya clarified. "Let me go get it." He dashed up the stairs two at a time and came back down a second later with a red coat that looked much too big for Zoe.

"It'll look like I'm fat if I wear that thing." Zoe said. "And don't you say one snappy comeback Takuya!"

"I would never say anything like that, Zoe. Why would I think you were fat if you eat like you lived in the Great Depression?" He contemplated running, but Zoe just chuckled and told him to get something else. A couple seconds later, Takuya came back down with a red sweatshirt. It was still pretty big on Zoe but she consented to wearing it when she felt the warmth that must have come from Takuya wearing it so much. Or maybe it was the fact that Takuya was giving her his clothing. She wasn't sure.

The two ran out the door and started frolicking in the white wonderland like they had done every snow day. Zoe started the snow ball war when she hit Takuya hard on the back of the neck. He groaned as the snow fell down his shirt and started to melt. Takuya, who was faster than Zoe from all of the soccer practices he had to endure, brought a barrage of snow balls down upon the young girl as he ran from bush to bush to keep hidden, using confusion as his ally. Zoe, however, finally found an unknowing Takuya and scooped up a pile of snow in her hands before sneaking up behind him. When she was close enough, she shoved the contents of her hands down the back of his shirt, and doubled over laughing while he yelped in surprise and from the cold. She tried to run away but Takuya was too fast and tackled her into the snow cushioned ground. They rolled over in fits laughter for a while before they realized that Zoe was lying on top of Takuya. She turned as red as Takuya's sweatshirt as scrambled to her feet.

"I- uh- I'm sorry- I was- um," Takuya was blushing too and tried to find the words that he wanted to say.

"I- it's- um- it's okay- I was just- Maybe we should go back inside." Zoe suggested. Takuya nodded and they headed in from their two hour long snow ball bonanza.

------------------------------------------------

They walked back to the house and sat down on the living room couch. Takuya noticed that Zoe was shivering.

"I told you to just wear the coat." He said. "You're shivering like crazy."

"I'm fine." She lied back.

"No, you're a liar." Takuya was adamant. Well, he was stubborn at least.

"Okay, fine." Zoe admitted. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah, sure. You know where the towels are, you've taken showers here before, right? You can go into my room and get a change of clothes if you want, you're soaked." He said.

"And whose fault is that?" Zoe said as she got up and went into Takuya's muddle of a room. She picked out his favorite shirt and hoped that he would let her keep it. She wasn't a stalker or anything but his clothes were part of him, and Zoe needed as much as she could get. Plus, he smelled nice.

Zoe walked into the hallway and turned to head into the shower when she heard Takuya shout.

"Hey, Zoe. Do you want soup or somethin? Or maybe hot chocolate?" _That's so sweet_, she thought, but she reminded herself that he doesn't like her like that. He only thought of her as a friend, but as long as he was a part of her life, she was fine with that.

"Um, no I'm good." She replied.

"Two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows comin right up!" he said, determined to show her a bit of affection. Zoe giggled and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, stripped herself of her clothes, grabbed a towel from the closet, and climbed into the bathtub. She started the water and proceeded to wash her hair. Then she grabbed the body wash and scrubbed her body of the very little dirt which resided there. When she was clean, she decided to soak in the hot water for a bit. So, Zoe turned the shower head off and let the tap fill the basin with welcoming warmth. She sat down and wondered what it would be like if Takuya were with her. She started to daydream of what it would be like if he loved her back. Would things between them be different?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Zoe?" Takuya's voice called from the other side of the door questioningly.

"Y-yeah T-Takuya?" _Does he really want to join me?! _Even the thought made her blush.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for almost an hour. You don't need help getting in, do you?" he laughed.

Zoe was slightly crestfallen. "No, I'm fine. I guess I just dozed off for a bit." she replied glumly.

"Oh, well, when you're done, the hot chocolate is ready." He said.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Said the disappointed girl as she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off. She put a towel around her body and then wrapped another towel around her beautiful hair. She walked out of the steamy room after she snatched up Takuya's shirt and the sports shorts she found with it and headed to his room to change. When she walked into it she found Takuya lying on his bed listening to on his iPod. Zoe walked over and waved her hand in front of his face. Takuya jumped when he noticed her and jumped again when he realized that all that she was wearing was a towel. Not to mention the crimson blush on his face.

"Zoe!" he practically screamed. "I'm so sorry! I- I was just- you know," Takuya looked everywhere except at her, thinking it indecent for him to look at her in such "revealing" attire.

"It's okay Takuya, it is your room. I really should have knocked." Zoe was surprised to see Takuya so shocked. He must have seen tons of girls in the same amount of clothing, maybe even less, as he was the hottest guy in school. Zoe started to remove the towel on her head, letting her hair fall down her shoulders and down to her back. At this, Takuya fled the room so fast that if she hadn't heard his footfalls, Zoe might have thought he was still there. She was surprised at the effect that her little experiment had on Takuya, but it pleased her to see that she was different to him then the sluts at school. They would practically beg him to do things that weren't exactly school appropriate. They would do things like walk up to him and 'accidentally' fall into his lap or wear skirts with no panties and sit with their legs wide open all day long. It disgusted Zoe. But Takuya wouldn't sink to their level. He just shrugged them off or told them he was not interested. So why was he acting like he was so embarrassed? Was he really acting?

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1! Yay! Alright, so it sucked. But next chapter will have more Takumi and maybe even a plot. I will put in all of the other characters (chosen children, that is) some time or another, I don't know when yet. Sorry!

R&R

You can even flame!

Next Chapter: Awkward Cheezy Horror Movie of Death + Awkward Cheezy Chick Flick of Death=Terrible Combo

------------------------------------------------

Update 4/26/09

------------------------------------------------

Um, wow. I didnt expect you guys to like it. and I didnt expect reviews for a while. but thanks to all who reviewed and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I try to update every day but I do have a life. it will be up as soon as I finish it though. expect it sometime this week. Thanks!


	2. ACHMDACCFDTerrible Combo

Hey people! It's time for Chapter 2 of Takuya, Zoe, and Random Chapter Titles! This chapter's random title is… Awkward Cheezy Horror Movie of Death + Awkward Cheezy Chick Flick of Death=Terrible Combo. Well that's a mouthful.

Disclaimer: *grumble* I don't own Digimon. I despise fate, don't you? I also don't own the movies in this chapter, nor the songs.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Awkward Cheezy Horror Movie of Death + Awkward Cheezy Chick Flick of Death=Terrible Combo.

------------------------------------------------

Zoe slid into Takuya's favorite shirt and baggy pants and walked out of his room and into the hallway. She followed the passage to the stairs and descended into the living room. She found Takuya standing on the other side of the room and looking positively mortified.

"Zoe, I'm so sorry! I thought that you were just gonna change in the bathroom or something!" he blurted out.

"Takuya, it's fine! I'm not mad at you or anything." Zoe assured him, trying to relieve the tension. She heard him sigh in relief.

"So, do you want to watch, like, a movie or something?" Takuya asked, still finding the situation slightly awkward.

"Sure." Zoe replied. "It's only eleven-thirty. Maybe we could walk to the movie store and pick a couple up." And at that, Takuya sprinted upstairs to grab a change of clothes and another sweatshirt for Zoe.

------------------------------------------------

"No!"

"Come on, please?"

"I said no, Takuya! You know I don't like scary movies!" Zoe refused to let him force her into another day of scary movies.

"But it's not even that scary! It's just Van Helsing!" Takuya reasoned.

"And you expect me to believe that a movie with hell in its name to not be scary?"

"Please? I'll let you pick the cheesiest chick flick you can find."

Zoe finally gave in. She couldn't ever deny her Takuya of something that seemed so important to him.

"Only if you promise that I can pick ANY movie that I want."

"I swear." Takuya responded. Tonight was going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------

Takuya and Zoe rushed in the door just when an unexpected blizzard hit.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Takuya asked.

"I don't know." Zoe said back. Then, something hit her. "Hey, do you think our parents will be able to get back?"She sounded worried to Takuya. He tried to comfort her.

"They'll be fine. Look on the bright side, no school tomorrow either!" He joked. When she still looked worried, he decided to change the subject. "Never mind right now, let's just find something to do."

"I thought we were going to watch the movies, right?"

"Well you can't watch a scary movie until it gets dark, can you?"

"But Takuya! I don't like the dark, especially when I'm watching a scary movie!" she whined. "Can't we just watch my movie?"

*Groan* "What'd you get?" Takuya said half-heartedly. He really would rather not know.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's!" she replied, rather eccentric with her choice of which torture instrument to use on Takuya.

"What! You've watched that movie _at least _twenty times."

"Well, you promised? Oh, I get it. You're thinking of breaking it, aren't you?" Zoe said in feigned hurt, trying to guilt Takuya into watching the romance movie with her.

"You are EVIL Izumi Orimoto! But fine, I'll watch it with you." Takuya half wanted to watch it, if it meant possible cuddling with Zoe. The other half wanted to put the two hour torture off as long as possible without breaking his promise.

And the torture ensued.

They sat on the couch for two grueling hours watching minute after minute of fluff and drama. Takuya almost fell asleep once, but mentally slapped himself, for if he did sleep, he would not only be beaten to a pulp by Zoe, but also hurt her feelings. The only good thing about the movie was when Takuya rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Zoe and she not only accepted it, but moved in closer to him.

The movie finally ended and Takuya got up to stretch. He then looked out the window and observed the sky.

"It's not dark enough to watch the other movie yet." He observed. He thought he heard Zoe say something along the lines of, 'Thank God.' and smiled to himself. Tonight was going to be fun.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Zoe asked. Takuya led her into his room to do what two teenagers of the opposite sex do when no adult supervision is available…

Blast music.

Takuya snatched his iPod up off of his bed and plugged it into his stereo system, scrolled to the song he wanted to play. He selected _Things That Rhyme with Orange _by I Set My Friends on Fire.

Zoe groaned. "Takuya, turn that scream shit off."

"It is not _shit_. Just give it a chance, it's not bad." He replied.

"Whatever." Zoe said as she walked over to change the song. She scrolled through his songs and chose _The Best of Me _by The Starting Line. "That's better."

The two just sat there for a while, listening to the playlist that Zoe had picked. They were all songs about love (hehe :). Takuya finally spoke.

"Hey, Zoe?" Takuya said uncertainly

"I'm not putting your screamo back on." She said. He laughed.

"It's not that. It's just, I…" How would he tell her about his feelings? Could he really do it? "Um, never mind."

"So, Takuya. Truth or dare?"

"What?" he questioned.

"Truth or dare?" she repeated patiently.

"Do I have to?" he asked. She nodded vigorously and Takuya could not see a way out. "Fine. Dare,"

"I dare you to say truth for your next turn."

"Wow, that's cheap. Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to turn my 'screamo shit' back on." He said triumphantly, complete with a smug smile. Zoe got up, cursed her stupidity for not seeing that coming, and sat back down.

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"What do you think?" You made me choose!"

"Well, I have to ask, don't I?"

"Truth." Takuya said indignantly.

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Who do you like?"

Takuya was silent and the pair started blushing furiously.

"I- um- well, I mean, do you like anyone?" Zoe continued, still carrying on her blushing contest with Takuya as both teens seemed to become extremely interested in their shoe laces.

"I- it's kinda- it's complicated." Takuya responded.

"Oh." Zoe said, disappointed. So he was in a relationship with someone, even if it was complicated.

Silence (ignoring the fact that some of the best music in the world is playing) befell the two 'complicated' lovebirds for another five minutes before Takuya spoke up.

"Um, maybe we should, you know, call our parents and stuff, since they probably won't be able to drive home in this storm anytime soon."

"Oh, okay." Zoe said. She got up, walked to the living room, and extracted her phone from her purse. She dialed her mother and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey mom."

"Zoe? Where are you? Why didn't you call from the house phone?"

"I told you that I was going to Takuya's house when you woke up, mom."

"Oh. Really? I forgot. Must be the menopause. Anyway, the weather report advised everyone to stay inside, so I probably won't get home from work tonight. Maybe you could ask Takuya's parents to stay there for the night, I'm sure they'll understand and I would really rather you not walk home in this weather."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye."

"Bye. And be careful Izumi!"

"I will, mom. Goodbye."

"What did she say?" Takuya asked.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"No." Takuya said sarcastically. Zoe chuckled as Takuya borrowed her phone to call his dad.

Takuya's father picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Takuya."

"Oh, hey! I didn't recognize the number!"

"I'm calling from Zoe's phone."

"Okay, so what can I do for you?"

"Zoe's parents won't be able to go home tonight, and I don't really think that it's safe for her to walk home right now."

"Yeah, I can't come home either, and I talked to your mother and she can't go home until the storm subsides."

"Is she coming home tonight?"

"Well, since she only works a couple of blocks away from the house, it's safer for her to come home than me or Izumi's parents."

"So I have to put up with Shinya?!" Takuya said, agitated.

"Sorry kiddo. Maybe the storm won't subside and you can spend the whole day with Zoe _alone_." Takuya's father joked.

"Ha ha, very funny dad." Takuya said, but his stomach got butterflies at the thought.

"Alright, alright! But tell Zoe she can sleep over if she wants."

"Thanks dad."

"Well, who's the best? Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya."

Takuya closed the phone and handed it back to Zoe.

"What did he say?"

"That you have to sleep out in the cold all night."

"Ha ha. You're a douche, you know that?"

"Yeah, well."

Takuya looked out the window and noticed that it was dark already. He wasn't surprised, because it started to get dark extremely early since the November had started, and it only got darker earlier as the month progressed.

Zoe seemed to notice this too because she said, "Takuya! No! Please? I'm scared!"

"So you mean to say that you can face Lucemon head on but you can't watch a guy shoot vampires with a crossbow?"

"That was only because everyone was there when we were Susanoomon! Please Takuya?!"

"Well, you'll have me, won't you?" He didn't expect her to give in at this, but Zoe did as she realized that he was the only comfort in the world that she needed. But she was still scared to death.

Takuya popped in the DVD in, hit play, and sat down next to Zoe who had taken up the fetal position with her face in her hands.

"Oh, yeah. Popcorn." Takuya made to get up and microwave a bag when Zoe's hand shot to his wrist and maintained a vice-like grip.

"You do not leave this couch until this movie is over." She whimpered.

"Okay, Zoe! Ow! Zoe, I kind of need circulation!"

She pulled him back on the couch and let go. He sat there, rubbing his wrist and snickered. Was she really that scared or a stupid movie? Yeah, she was.

Throughout the movie, Zoe kept whimpering and shrieking at the particularly 'scary' scenes.

"Takuya, why would you want to watch this?!"

"Because it's a good movie."

"No, you just want to torture me!"

"Hey, I could have gotten Saw or Halloween or something."

"Shut up!"

About halfway through the movie (well, whenever Van Helsing gets attacked by Velkan) Zoe buried her face in Takuya's chest. Takuya's heart either skipped a beat or started to beat so fast that he could barely feel it. He prayed to God that Zoe wouldn't notice this or the blush on his face and that they would stay like this forever. But he couldn't bear to see her so scared, so he turned the movie off and stroked her hair.

"Zoe, I turned it off, it's fine."

"I don't care! I'm still scared and I'm still mad at you!"

"Well, if you're so mad at me, I'll just leave you here in the dark all alone," Takuya threatened her, though it was an empty threat. He couldn't actually leave her. But he could pretend.

Takuya made to get up once again and was pinned down once again.

"Zoe, you said I had to stay on the couch until the movie was over. Well, the movie is over."

"You are _not_ leaving me in the dark, Takuya Kanbara!" she said rather forcefully and resumed her previous position on his chest as he resumed stroking her hair. Takuya glanced at the clock and realized that it was only seven o'clock. So why was he so tired? He figured that it was a combination of the position he was in at the moment and the haste in which he had woken up. Takuya thought of the day's events and concluded that the only days that he had enjoyed more than this one were the day that he and his friends had beaten Lucemon and the day he picked the Trailmon that Zoe had boarded. He thought of the movies and chuckled.

_Breakfast at Tiffany's and Van Helsing. _Takuya thought right as he and Zoe were about to doze off. _What a terrible combination._

------------------------------------------------

Yay! I told you I would try to update every day. Anyway, I just wanted to clear things up. I know that the music scene was terrible but it was supposed to make this chapter a little more awkward and the song was supposed to symbolize Zoe's feelings toward Takuya and vice-versa. You can look the song up online if you want to hear the lyrics. Next chapter… 4 Pimps and Junpei

Thanks in advanced to all of my Reviewers,

Readers,

And even Flamers!

Oh, and I already think I want to have a chapter about an ass whooping so polls are up!

Who Ordered the Ass Kicking with Fries?

Who Kicked Some Ass Today? Takuya Did!

You, Me, and Brain Trauma!

Vote! NOW!


	3. AN, DP, and WtHaY?

Hey. It's me. Um, I'm bored. Anyway, I've decided to rename this chapter since it was kinda lame and I don't really think I'm gonna put J.P. in till later. New chapter = All Nighters, Dairy Products, and Who the Hell Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: All Nighters, Dairy Products, and Who the Hell Are You?

------------------------------------------------

"Haw Haw!!! Takuya and Zoe are _cuddling!"_

Takuya awoke rather abruptly as the door to the apartment slammed closed. He was about to strangle Shinya when he realized that Zoe was still asleep on his chest.

"Shinya, I'll give you my allowance for the week if you keep quiet while Zoe is sleeping!" Takuya half whispered through gritted teeth. The younger sibling suddenly became business-like.

"Two weeks." Shinya bargained.

"Fine, just shut up for now!" At that, Shinya skipped off to his bed. Takuya noticed his mother walk through the door and chuckle at the older brother-little brat relationship and the cute little couple sitting on the couch. '_About time_.' she thought.

"Hey mom."

"Well, well Takuya. Looks like you've had yourself a comfortable evening."

"Ha ha, very funny. What time is it?"

"Umm… eleven-thirty. So how long have you lovebirds been asleep like that?"

"Seven, I think."

"YOU went to bed at seven o'clock? You two must have been tired."

"Yeah, well, that's what Zoe does to ya."

Takuya felt Zoe stir on his chest and tried to lull her to sleep again by stroking her hair, completely forgetting the fact that his mother was in the room. Takuya's mother smiled at the scene.

THUD!

Zoe shot up and looked around, still leaning on Takuya for support.

'_Damn it Shinya! You are so not getting my allowance!' _Takuya thought, thoroughly pissed off.

Zoe looked around and noticed that the soft and comforting pillow she just had her head on was Takuya. So, Zoe did what her instincts told her to do.

SMACK!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Takuya yelled, rubbing his cheek. He looked more scared that he had done something wrong than the fact that she slapped him.

"Oh, Takuya! I'm so so so so so so sorry!" She blushed and scrambled off of him. Then she noticed Takuya's mother and blushed even harder.

"Hi Mrs. Kanbara." She said meekly.

"Hello Ms. Izumi. I assume you had fun with my dope of a son over there. So what did he do to you this time? Takuya?!"

'_I wish he did something with me earlier.' _Zoe thought as she remembered her not so innocent dream involving herself, Takuya, and a rather messed up set of bed sheets. "Oh, no, he didn't do anything wrong! I guess I just freaked out. I really am sorry Takuya." She added.

"It's fine. At least you didn't trample me like the girls at school do." Takuya laughed nervously. "You sure do slap hard though."

Zoe sat back down on the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing Takuya to turn so red that he blended perfectly with his shirt.

"There, better?" Zoe asked, biting her lip.

Takuya wanted to shout, '_Hell yes!_' and kiss her on the lips but thought better of it.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He replied and the two had yet another blushing contest. Takuya's mother decided it'd be best if she wasn't there and slipped out of the room unnoticed while the two teenagers started to wage another blushing contest.

"So what time is it?" said Zoe, looking around for a clock, keeping her gaze set on anything but Takuya, and winning the contest all at the same time. _'Oh my god, did I really just do that?! What if he thinks I'm a freak or worse, what if he doesn't like me back?!'_

"Uh, e-eleven th-thirty." He stuttered. _'Just avoid eye contact'_

"Oh. I'm not really tired anymore, are you?"

"No."

"So what do you want to do?" Zoe asked.

"There's ice cream and some toppings in the freezer. And I could break out the Xbox." Takuya suggested.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked by a girl in your little video games?" she joked.

"Maybe. Just get the damn ice cream."Takuya played along. Zoe stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to the freezer while Takuya hooked the Xbox 360 up to the T.V. and plugged it into the modem for Live.

"Dude, you have four flavors of ice cream and, like, five different whipped cream cans!" Zoe exclaimed. She (just like every other girl on the face of the earth) was obsessed with junk food.

"Dude, I know. My family is just weird like that. We really don't even eat junk food. Well, Shinya does anyway." He replied while signing on to his Xbox live account and popped in Halo 3. "Grab a controller." He said as she sat down with a giant tub of chocolate chip cookie dough in her arms.

Takuya checked his dashboard and noticed two familiar screen names were online. "Hey, Kouji and Kouichi are online! Maybe we can matchmake."

"With who?" Zoe asked.

"Um, us?" Takuya replied to her ignorance.

"You want to set them up with us?"

"No, matchmaking is when you- never mind. Just plug in a mic." Takuya said as he threw her one before plugging his own in.

Takuya invited Kouji and Kouichi to a party.

"What are you guys doing up? I would expect Kouichi to be asleep by now!" Takuya said into the mic.

"Ha ha, very funny." came Kouichi's reply from the speaker in the Xbox.

"He was asleep but I needed one more person to help me get the Vidmaster achievement, so I woke him up." Kouji said. Takuya snickered as the two had a scuffle and noticed Zoe still hadn't found the jack for the headphones. He helped her plug it in.

"Dude, who's with you?" Kouji asked. Zoe was about to speak when Takuya brought his finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. Zoe was confused but nodded.

"You'll see. Dude, let's start matchmaking."

"All right, come to my game." was Kouji's reply. Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, and eight other players joined the game and the map was chosen.

The game started as Takuya entered his gaming mode. Zoe, however, was completely clueless. Takuya realized he had not taught Zoe how to play and put down his controller. He quickly taught her the basics and picked up his controller again. He had died twice during his hasty tutorial and quickly started his revenge.

"Dude, go left." Kouichi said over the mic.

"I couldn't or the kid with the Spartan Laser would have stuck me." Takuya said as he started a killing spree. He turned a corner and saw Zoe about to be beaten down and quickly shot the assailant.

"It's easier if you move around more, Z." Takuya whispered to Zoe.

"Easy for you to say." Zoe retorted but Takuya only laughed.

Zoe shrieked with joy when she got her first kill. "Did you see that Takuya? I'm better than you thought I was, aren't I?"

"Well, seeing as you got one kill, you're a shitload better than I thought you would be." Takuya said, failing to mention that it was he who stood sentinel and allowed Zoe to shoot at him.

The automated commentator announced that five minutes were left only seconds before Takuya got his twenty fifth kill and the round ended. The results were shown with Takuya obviously in first place, Kouji following in second place with twenty-two kills, and Kouichi who ended up in fourth place with nineteen kills. Zoe was the unfortunate player to get last place with a whopping one kill.

Many left the party when they noticed Takuya's superior skill.

"Takuya, who is with you?" Kouichi asked.

"I know it can't be Tommy because he is a beast when it comes to this game. It could be J.P., but he would shriek like a little girl the whole time." Kouji observed.

"Wait, is it Zoe?!" Kouichi realized.

"It has to be, Takuya doesn't have any other friends." Kouji joked.

"Shut the hell up Kouji!" Takuya said. "But fine, it is Zoe."

"Hi guys!" Zoe said frantically, waving at their non-present friends.

"Zoe, what are you doing over at Takuya's house at midnight?" Kouichi asked.

"I could think of a thing or two." muttered Kouji. Takuya and Zoe blushed as Kouichi laughed.

"Shut up Kouji! I got stuck here because of the blizzard, so I need to sleep here tonight!" she retorted.

"Tonight? I thought you slept with Takuya every night?" Kouichi said as Kouji snickered.

'_They are sooo getting slapped next time I see them.' _Zoe thought as she and Takuya blushed harder. Zoe preoccupied herself with the ice cream again as Takuya continued bickering with the twins.

"We gotta go now." Takuya lied.

"Have fun having fun." said Kouji as Kouichi roared with laughter and Takuya signed off.

Takuya looked at the clock and noticed that it was only twelve-fifteen.

"Let's just watch T.V." Takuya said. Unfortunately, there was nothing on. Well, except for Manswers, but Zoe wouldn't have it.

So, the two just talked.

They talked about school, and how fun the day was and how Kouji and Koichi were jerks. This continued for two more hours before Takuya saw that Zoe had gotten tired and suggested they go to bed. After having an argument of where Zoe would sleep, stubborn Takuya came out victorious and Zoe slept on Takuya's bed while he took the floor. This setup did not last long, however.

"Takuya?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still scared."

And so, Takuya crawled into his bed and put his arms around Zoe so she could sleep feeling protected. Neither slept at all that night, however, as the feeling of holding each other was all too comforting to allow themselves doze off.

------------------------------------------------

"I get to make you breakfast today."

"So what's on the menu?"

"Let's see. How about, cereal, more cereal, or just the milk?"

"I think I will try the cereal, thank you."

"Coming right up."

Takuya brought out a bowl, a box of Luck Charms, and some milk and started mixing them. Giving the bowl of Takuya's famous cereal breakfast to Zoe along with a spoon, the two decided what the day's events would be.

"We have the whole day to do stuff. Let's just hang out for now." Zoe said.

"With Shinya around? I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad."

"He's the one who woke you up yesterday and got me slapped."

"Takuya, how can you blame that on him? That was my fault."

"Whatever, can't we just go to the park or something?"

"Fine, but I'm telling you, Shinya won't ruin our day."

"That's what you think." said Takuya darkly.

As if on cue, Shinya rushed in the room and proceeded to ruin Takuya's day.

"Takuya's got a girlfriend! Takuya's got a girlfriend!"

"Better than you'll ever get, you little snot." Takuya muttered.

"Takuya!" Zoe said, as if she hadn't heard of such words before.

"Whatever, let's just go." Takuya said, grabbing Zoe's hand and pulling her toward the door.

"To do what, make out?!" Shinya inquired obnoxiously.

"Go do your homework like a good little boy." Takuya yelled back before swinging the door open and slamming it after him.

The blonde and brunette wadded their way through the tall snow toward the park.

"You know, you never did your homework, you big hypocrite." Zoe remarked playfully.

"Yeah, but I have a life outside of ruining my brother's life. And he isn't busy saving the world if I remember correctly."

"Is that what you called it? I seem to recall you messing up quite a lot, Mr. 'Leader'."

"Hey, I pulled it off, didn't I? And _I_ seem to recall _you _electing me leader."

"Yeah right."

"Just shut up and keep looking pretty."

The two finally reached Shibuya Park and went to look for their 'hangout tree'. They expected to find some friends there, but they did not expect to find two kids, about thirteen years of age locking lips under the willow tree.

Takuya smirked as Zoe said, "What the hell? Tommy?!"

------------------------------------------------

Tommy is a PIMP! Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with my band, my girlfriend, the NJ ASK, my sister hogging the computer, my computer deleting all of my files, and a concussion. Well, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be… Larry Said No Running in the Damned Hallways!


	4. Larry Said No Running!

Tired. Bored. Sick. Wow, it's already been a week since I last updated. I'm sosososososososo sorry! Don't hurt me! I've been caught up with lacrosse because I have a tournament and we've been doing a shitload of conditioning, so when I get home, I'm really tired. Well, here it is (finally), Chapter 4: Larry Said No Running in the Damned Hallways!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, alright?! Damned copyright laws.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Larry Said No Running In the Damned Hallways!

------------------------------------------------

Takuya roared with laughter as boy in the orange mushroom hat whipped around at the sound of his name. Tomoki Himi looked his friends full in the face and blushed as he pulled his 'partner' to her feet. She was a young girl around Tommy's age and she had beautiful flowing brown hair with vast pools of deep blue eyes.

"Oh. Hey guys. This is Allie, my girlfriend." He managed while Zoe hit Takuya in the stomach for laughing and Allie smiled meekly.

"What are you doing?!" Zoe inquired.

"What does it look like he's doing? He's following in my footsteps!" Takuya said, offering Tommy a knuckle touch which the younger boy accepted, grinning.

"Don't encourage him Takuya!"

"What? You can't tell me that you didn't make out with anyone when you were thirteen." Takuya reasoned.

"Well…"

"Don't lie, Zoe. Remember that time in the library at Ophanimon's ca…" Takuya trailed off, processing what he had just said while Tommy took his turn laughing and Zoe shot Takuya a 'shut-the-hell-up' look.

"Oh, shut up Tommy." Takuya snapped. "Go have your make out session somewhere else." Takuya was actually trying to help Tommy out by giving him an excuse to leave. Tommy nodded and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Um, let's go Allie. We really don't want to be here right now." Tommy whispered and the two ran away.

"What the hell was that Takuya?"

"What? We did!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell the whole world!"

"But it's just Tommy! It's not like I told J.P. or something!"

"Yeah, but he's also a little kid that you just gave some more ideas to!"

"First of all, that little kid helped us save the world. Second, we were two years younger than he is now. He's probably been doing this kind of stuff for years. And it's not like I was the first person you made out with. A pretty girl with blonde hair and eyes like yours is the goal for every guy out there."

"We did _not _make out." She said flatly

"Oh, my bad. A two minute long kiss, then. And you're right, _we _didn't make out at all. I seem to remember you kissing me when I was trying to sleep in that mountain of books."

"I- you- we- YOU KISSED BACK TAKUYA!" Zoe said, flustered by the truth of his words.

"I'm not saying that I didn't. I'm only defending what Tommy did." Takuya said calmly.

"I… Fine. I guess you're right. I just got a little carried away." Zoe finally admitted, turning away.

"Zoe, I'm not mad at you. I just didn't want you to be mad at me or Tommy."

"I'm not mad." Takuya sighed in relief. "I just- You remembered it too?" Zoe asked, blushing.

"What kind of question is that? How could you think I'd forget?"

"I don't know. Never mind. But you're wrong."

"About what?"

"You were the first guy I made out with."

"I- um…"

"And for the record, you kissed me first." Zoe went back to her previous, playful manner.

"How could I? I was asleep, remember?!"

"Before that! When we were fighting that Bakumon and you saved me from that falling tree and you asked if I was alright and I said my head hurt a little and you kissed me!"

"That was on the top of the head! It doesn't count! And you said you could 'just kiss me' when you pulled me into that hole and I broke you fall with my body on the first day in the digital world! And if I remember correctly, you slapped me then too!"

"Yeah, but I didn't actually kiss you!"

The two bickered for another hour while Tommy and Allie watched them from a bench across the field.

"They make a great couple, don't they?" asked Allie.

"You don't know the half of it."" Tommy sighed as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "Now where were we?" he asked, leaning in.

"Right about here." said Allie, meeting him halfway. When the two broke apart, they noticed Takuya and Zoe were already down the street headed toward Takuya's house. And they were holding hands. Well, close to as Zoe was dragging Takuya back to her house out of sheer embarrassment.

------------------------------------------------

"Zoe, slow down! You're hurting my arm!" Takuya said, giving her his best feigned-pain voice and topping it off with a puppy dog pout to rival Tommy's.

When Zoe would not consent, Takuya simply stopped in his tracks, causing Zoe to lose her balance.

"Takuya!" Zoe said, steadying herself on Takuya's chest. She then tried pushing him, and received no avail.

"Come on, Zoe. Just give me an acceptable reason as to why you're mad at me."

"You told Tommy!"

"Told him what?"

"You told him about that time in Ophanimon's castle!"

"Why should you care so much? It's not like we did it or anything."

"But we kissed!"

"Is that such a crime?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!"

"Look Zoe. Just because we kissed, doesn't mean that we did anything wrong. We both liked it but it's not like we're an 'item' or anything. You're my best friend. You all are. So what is so wrong with it?"

"I- I don't know."

"Zoe, you can tell me anything. Just tell me when you figure it out." Takuya said, lifting her chin and staring into her deep green eyes. The only way Takuya would ever want to die would be to drown in them.

"Takuya, I-"

"Hey, Takuya! Zoe! What are you guys doin' here?"

Takuya sweat dropped at the big oaf's terrible timing as Zoe retracted her chin and hand from Takuya's grasp and blushed deeply while staring at the ground. Takuya whirled around to greet their blue and yellow clad friend.

"Hey J.P. We were just takin' a walk. You know, a break from school."

"Yeah. Speakin' of school, did you hear that it's not gonna reopen for another week?!" said J.P., almost giddy with excitement. Takuya laughed to himself. Of course J.P. had grown physically, but his maturity level could be, and has been, exceeded by Takuya's any day. Though J.P. did grow out of his crush on Zoe and started to lose weight, he would always be the same dope that pulled ribbons out of his nose.

"No, I didn't. Listen, we don't want to keep you from Sarah, so we'll just be goi-"

"Don't be silly guys! She'd love to see you!" J.P. said, beckoning them to follow him over to a restaurant down the street.

"Who's Sarah?" Zoe asked, looking up at Takuya. The two stayed several feet behind J.P. as he would kick himself for forgetting to tell Zoe about Sarah.

"J.P.'s girlfriend. They've been going steady for about two months now."

"How come I've never met her?" Zoe asked, offended

"Well, I think that J.P.'s shy. Either that or he doesn't want to scare her off with you." He added, smirking. This, however, earned him a punch in the shoulder. "I was kidding! He probably just forgot. I've only met her because I saw him making out with her in his car."

They reached the restaurant and J.P. led the way to their table. Sarah saw him and waved with an enthusiastic smile on her face which he whole-heartedly returned.

"Hey! I thought you were just going to your car to get your phone, but I see you picked something else up along the way." She said. "Hi Takuya."

"Hey Sarah. I hope you're not payin' for this because you don't know what J.P. can pack in his stomach." Everyone laughed.

"He had better be paying for this." She joked back. "So who's your little girlfriend?"

Takuya blushed hard and Zoe, if possible, blushed even harder.

"I- she- not my-"

Zoe, despite flushing more profusely every second, stepped forward and shook hands with Sarah.

"He means Izumi Orimoto, but everyone just calls me Zoe. And I am _not_ going out with Takuya."

"Zoe. That's a cute name. I don't see why you and Takuya aren't going out. You look cute together."

"Me? And T-Takuya? How could we look cute together?" Zoe spluttered.

"Well, I saw you guys walk past before and you were holding hands. Granted, I only knew Takuya, but you guys also started blushing like crazy when I mentioned that you looked like a couple."

Takuya suddenly became interested with everything in the room but Zoe.

He looked at J.P. whose face cracked into a huge grin and mouthed, _Holding hands?!_

He then realized that he was part of this utterly ridiculous predicament and decided to split.

"Hey, it was nice seeing you guys again, but I gotta go… um… pick up Shinya from the movies. Yeah." He lied to J.P. and Sarah, who immediately caught on, but didn't say a word.

"I'll go with you." Zoe piped up in an abnormally high voice.

And with that, the two rushed out of there restaurant.

"I don't get why they deny it." said Sarah, sipping her drink and watching J.P. slip into the booth across from her. "Zoe did seem nice though."

"Yeah, well, Takuya is more stubborn than a steel wall guarding Fort Knox. And Zoe won't say a word if it might ruin their friendship, so it's a never ending cycle."

"How'd you meet them anyway, school?"

"Um… let's just say I bumped into them at the train station and we sort of hit it off."

"I wish I had good friends like that."

"What are you talking about? They are your friends! And even if they didn't like you, which would only happen when the sun collapsed on itself, I'd still be there for you" he said, taking her hand in his.

"Thanks J.P." she said, leaning over the counter and giving him a kiss.

When they broke apart, J.P. whined, "But I haven't even had desert yet!" he said, grinning.

------------------------------------------------

Takuya found himself drifting off in his seat. Then again, when didn't he drift off during class?

Two weeks had passed since the blizzard and Takuya had already been through a grueling week of calculus, bio, and world history. He groaned as his Latin teacher, Mr. Puglia, droned on about the proper use of infliction and the myriad of forms in which they were to be used.

Takuya hated Latin. He would have taken Spanish or French so he could wreak havoc with Kouji or Kouichi. The only thing that drove him to participate in the learning of a dead and, in his eyes, completely useless language was conveniently sitting two columns right of Takuya, taking notes on how the Roman Empire was completely obliterated by its own hand.

Takuya chuckled as he noticed that she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth ever so slightly when she wrote. She also brushed her shining blonde hair out of her face rather often and tucked it behind her ear; deep green eyes darting to the clock, anticipating the end of class.

RING!

The bell could barely be heard as students from all floors thundered out of their classrooms, some toward the cafeteria, library, or garden for free period. Takuya, however, waited for the young purple clad female to finish packing up. She picked up her binder, which Takuya took out of her hands and held amongst his own, just as he did every period, for the two had every period together. This was partly Takuya's doing, as he chose Latin as a language, worked his butt off in calculus to be placed in a higher class with her, and opted to be put in a lower class for biology. She just couldn't handle cutting animals open but could handle beating the crap out of them in the Digital World.

"So, Takuya. You're not too busy to grab a bite with me today, are you?" Zoe asked.

"Alright, just let me put our books away." He said. "Actually, do you mind if I put my books in your locker? My locker's all the way down there and I don't feel like going all the way down there. I go to your locker before every period anyway."

"Sure." was all Zoe could say before a bunch of girls turned the corner and ran down the hallway. Takuya only just realized that Kouji and Kouichi were being chased by these girls before Kouichi shouted, "RUN!" and Kouji grabbed Takuya by the shirt before the mob of girls completely swallowed Takuya up. Zoe snickered as Takuya looked back over his shoulder with a sorry look on his face and waved before he turned the corner.

'_I guess being the captain of the soccer team does make you popular.'_ Zoe thought as she walked toward the cafeteria to grab Takuya and herself a seat. Takuya was good at dodging the fangirls and would be back in a matter of minutes.

**Meanwhile**

Takuya had split up with Kouji and Kouichi as to make it easier to lose the kiss deprived girls and only had a handful of girls on his tail now.

Takuya sped down the stairs, now having list the girls on his trail. Unfortunately…

"STOP!"

Takuya stopped dead in his tracks, thinking he had been caught by a teacher. He spun around, ready for the consequences when he realized that a teacher had not stopped him, but a Hall Monitor on duty.

"Dude, can you help me?" Takuya asked, eager to not let the girls find him anytime soon.

"Fine, but you still have a lunch detention tomorrow for running in the hallways. Takuya Kanbara, right?"

"Yeah."

"Here." He said, handing a ticket to Takuya.

"Sure, whatever. Listen; can you get a couple girls off my tail so I can go eat lunch? You can have their numbers if you want, just send them in the wrong direction."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Larry!" Takuya said as he sprinted down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"My name is Josh!" the boy yelled back, exasperated and flustered that Takuya didn't know his name. These feelings evaporated when the group of girls that were hunting Takuya down rounded the corner. "Thank you, Takuya."

------------------------------------------------

Yay, another crap chapter! Sorry about not updating but I've been really busy. Anyway, the scene with J.P. flirting with his girlfriend was put in because I wanted to show that he had really gotten over Zoe and the chase scene was put in because a personal friend requested it. Just clarifying. Next Chapter: This Chapter is Called.

R&R

Flame

You can even print it out and take a dump on it!

I really don't care (Except for my reviewers and Takumi readers. You rock!)

PS- I am very disappointed. Only one person voted for the ass kicking chapter title! What the hell is that?! So, if you don't want the title to be You, Me, and Brain Trauma, I suggest you either go back to the author's note at the bottom of the page on Chapter 2 and vote or make a suggestion as to what I should call it. NOW!!!


	5. This Chapter Is Called

Hey, how's it goin'? Alright, so I've been watching Frontier to do a little 'research' and I found much more Takumi than I remember. Notable episodes are episode 1 (already start to bicker like a couple), episode 2 (it's obvious), episode 9 (he saves her), episode 24 (couple of scenes, you should pick up on 'em), episode 28 (she gets REALLY worried about Takuya), episode 29 (they hold hands), episode 37 (another very obvious one), episode 46 (you are blind if you don't recognize the evidence here). If you want all of the other parts that no one else would notice, go to .com/wiki/Takumi. Well, here it is. Takuya, Zoe, and Random Chapter Titles Chapter 5: This Chapter Is Called (This is the only chapter title that will actually fit when I put it in. Also, I came up with this title from the song This Song is Called by The Devil Wears Prada). Oh yeah, and please go to the bottom of chapter 2 and vote because only got a whopping one vote and I want you opinion/suggestions. VOTE OR NO MOAR! And sorry about not updating, but my mom took away my laptop because I was working on this while I was supposed to be working on a big research paper, not to mention the writers block. Well, sorry!

Chapter 5: This Chapter Is Called

------------------------------------------------

Slop!!!

Zoe glared at the garbage that the lunch lady was serving the other children and passed her serving up for a salad. She sat down at her table and was not surprised to that J.P. was already scarfing down the crap. She was, however, happy to see that he was trying to downsize on his servings.

"Hey Z! How it goin'?"

"Hello J.P. Why are you here? I thought you had 4th period lunch."

"I do but we have testing, so the schedules got a little mixed up."

Now that he said it, Zoe looked around and noticed that all of the juniors had taken up their respective tables, making the underclassmen choose tables other than their regulars.

Crash!

Everyone looked over to see Takuya scramble through the entrance at top speed, knocking over a couple garbage cans along the way to the group's table.

"Zoe! Zoe, I'm so sorry about leaving you back there! How long did you wait?"

"Just got off line." She said calmly. People all over were starting to stare at Takuya's antics and a teacher even went as far as to assign the young goggle head detention for making such a ruckus. But Takuya didn't care. He could take cleaning a classroom or putting books in their rightful places in the library rather than Zoe being upset. This was partly because of his feelings for her, and partly because he feared for his life when she found out that it was he who dropped her homework in the lake, much less standing her up for a meal.

Takuya grabbed a tray and headed to the kitchen doors to order his 'macaroni and cheese'. When he made his way back, he found Kouji and Kouichi taking refuge from any more boy crazed girls behind J.P.'s still rather large body mass. Though slimmer, he did make for a pretty good hiding spot.

"Hey guys. How'd you get away?" he said, plopping down next to Zoe.

"Let's just say the janitor needs more water in that bucket of his." Kouichi said while coming out from his hiding place to grab some French fries off of Takuya's plate. "So, what do you guys want to do after school?"

Everyone looked to Takuya, who was the party boy of the group, for some answers.

"I don't know. Maybe we could see a movie, or something."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the next period was five minutes away.

"Crap." said Kouichi. "I can't be late for bio again or Mr. Ellard is gonna kill me. See you guys tonight!" And with that, Kouichi grabbed his books and rushed out of the lunch room.

"We'd better be going too." Kouji said to Takuya, who was trying to scarf down the rest of his lunch in time. "Takuya, come on! If were again late, we'll get in trouble too!"

"Yeah, yeah." Takuya replied and he tossed his Styrofoam tray in the garbage and grabbed Zoe's books while waving to J.P. "See ya." And with that, the three rushed out of the cafeteria to their English class.

"I don't get it." J.P. said to himself as he threw away his own tray. "Why don't they just get together?" J.P. sighed at the ignorance of his two younger friends. "Kids are so difficult."

------------------------------------------------

"Open to page 203 and start reading the new chapter." commanded the teacher, Mrs. Lynch.

Takuya flipped lazily through his textbook to the designated page and read the chapter title.

_The American Language and How it Affects Other Cultures._

"How can that be boring?" Takuya asked himself sarcastically. None the less, he started to read, occasionally looking up to study the blond haired girl sitting in seat in front of him. This continued for another half an hour before he felt something his the side of his head. He looked at the crinkled piece of paper, and then to the person who threw it.

"What?" Takuya mouthed.

"Open it!" was Kouji's response.

Takuya glanced at the teacher's desk and found Mrs. Lynch sound asleep. After un-crinkling the paper, Takuya read Kouji's letter.

Dude, ask her out already! If you don't get a move on, someone else will get her for the winter break dance!

Takuya blushed but took out his phone to text Kouji.

Kouji's phone vibrated and he looked at the message Takuya sent him.

Takuya: wat if i dont wnt 2?

Kouji: we all no u do

Takuya: whos we?

Kouji: evry1 in the school! Well, except maybe zoe

Takuya: well who r u goin with?

Kouji: shea fujikame

Takuya: well, have fun with that

Kouji: srsly dude! ask her! shes been waiting!

Takuya: since when? shes probably goin with someone already

Kouji: fine. ill ask her for you!

Takuya: NO!!!!!!!!!! u win. ill ask her.

Ring

The period had ended before they had expected and every student rushed out the door before Mrs. Lynch could wake up and assign them homework. Kouji, however, walked up to his best friend and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You'd better ask her. If you don't, you had better run for your fucking life because the team won't forgive you if you break her heart."

"Calm down dude!" Takuya said, taken aback. "I'll ask her! And why would I break her heart? It's not like she actually likes me."

Takuya swallowed his own words, hoping with all his heart that they weren't true. Kouji only sweat dropped at his friends ignorance and walked off.

Two periods later, hundreds of students rushed from every classroom to their freedom. Takuya, however, rushed to Zoe Orimoto.

"Hey Zoe! Wait up!."

"Oh, hey Takuya!"

"Can I walk with you?"

"No, you're not allowed to."

"Look, I've been wondering." Takuya was hesitant, but they would only be going as friends, right? "Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?"

"Wait. What?" Zoe asked, confused.

Takuya took a deep breath. "Do you w-want to g-go to the dance with m-me?"

The two blushed deeply.

"Mr. Popularity wants to go to a dance with me?" Zoe said, trying to keep up her sarcastic demeanor.

"What are you talking about?" said Takuya, genuinely confused. Zoe chuckled at his clueless humility. "Anyway, if you don't want to, I'm fine with that."

"No! It's not that, it's just... It's just i thought you would ask someone pretty out. Like Jen Kizayame, not me."

"And why not you?" Takuya said, looking straight into her eyes.

Zoe, however, could not take it and ran home.

"Zoe! Wait!" Takuya shouted, but she did not hear him. Takuya stood there totally crushed. "I love you."

------------------------------------------------

Zoe slammed the door shut and slid with her back to it until she reached the ground. She looked around her purple room and stared to tear.

"Why am i crying?!" she asked herself, wiping her cheek. "They guy that I've liked for five years just asked me out and I run away crying?"

This continued for the better part of an hour until Zoe regained her composure and decided to call Takuya.

------------------------------------------------

_RingRingRing_

"Takuya! Get the phone!"

Takuya laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

_RingRingRing_

"Takuya!"

Takuya, however, paid no heed to his little brother's words.

Now rather pissed, Shinya proceeded to storm into Takuya's room, smack his depressed brother on the stomach (to which Takuya did not react), and answer the phone.

"Hello?" Shinya said in a very ticked off manner.

"Hi Shinya. Can I talk to Takuya?" Zoe said.

"Well, if you want to waste your time." he replied. "Takuya! Get your ass off the bed! It's Zoe!" Shinya threw the phone at his older brother, who took it and put it to his ear.

"Hey." he mumbled into the receiver.

"Hi. Look I'm sorry about before. I just got a little flustered."

"It's okay. And i get it. You don't want to go with me. It's cool."

"What? No Takuya! I was just surprised, that's all."

"Zoe, you ran away crying. I'm supposed to believe that a little surprise made you cry?"

"Um, yeah? Takuya, what's up with you? You're acting weird.."

"Well sorry. Look, i gotta go. See ya around."

""Takuya, wait!"

Takuya placed the phone back on the dock before resuming his depressed state.

Little did he know That Zoe was doing the same.

------------------------------------------------

Alright, i know you all must be mad at me but i can explain. As i already said, i was grounded. Then, my mom proceeded to break my laptop. Ive also been studying my ass off for finals, not to mention i still have my girlfriend, my band, lacrosse tournaments, friends, family, and regular school to deal with. However, i dont have an excuse for not going to the library to type this up. Next cahper is called Nonseriouslessness. Thats a mouthful. See ya later!

P.S.- You have Gold Dragon 36 and don'tchaknowme4life to thank for this story being continued because i read Gold Dragon's story _Forever and Always _and it was so awesome that it inspire me to keep writing and don'tchaknowme4life made me feel guilty for not updating cuz she's my #1 corespondent on this website. plus she would have told my mom on me if i didnt.


End file.
